


It's Not Right (and Not Okay)

by JWMelmoth



Series: Crack Fics and Lol Blaine [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Remember the Whitney Tribute in season 3, where Blaine claims his texts with Sebastian were 'family friendly' and Kurt ends up apologising? Let's fix that.





	It's Not Right (and Not Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2013.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

Kurt blinked. Family-friendly? “Okay. Fine. Then show me your phone,” he said flatly.

Blaine did a visible double-take. “What?” he asked.

“Show me your phone,” Kurt demanded. “Let me see those texts. It’s only fair. You went through mine.”

Blaine frowned. “That’s not– Kurt, come on. This is not an eye-for-an-eye thing.”

Kurt arched a slim eyebrow. “Isn’t it?” He got up from the bed. “If Sebastian’s texts are so family-friendly, you can show me, right?”

“You’re being childish!” Blaine protested.

“No, actually, I’m trying to be mature about this. Let’s go all out. Full honesty.” He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Blaine started to get red in the face. “Look, I am not responsible for the stuff Sebastian sent me, ok?” he said defensively. “I never responded to it. Not _really_. I _didn’t_ cheat on you!”

Kurt snorted. He hadn’t actively encouraged Chandler to text him those cheesy lines either, and only minutes ago, Blaine had been telling him that made him a cheater anyway.

“Show me,” he said, “or get out of my house.” The tone of his voice clearly indicated that he wasn’t kidding.

Blaine rolled his eyes and tsked. “You know what, Kurt? If you’re gonna be dramatic like this, fine. _Fine_. Here you go.” He reached inside his pocket and retrieved his phone.

Kurt took it and unlocked the screen. Another day, the charming, smiling picture of Blaine on the wallpaper would have made him pause, but not right now. He opened Blaine’s facebook messages and found the conversation with Sebastian Smythe easily. There were hundreds of messages, going back months. **  
**

**Gr8 seeing you 2day. You were wearing 2 many clothes tho… we gotta work on that**

**Skype? I want to have my hands free when I talk to you. You can watch ;)**

**Look, I improved the Dalton uniform XD [picture attached]**

Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste. Sure, Sebastian was well-built and his bare chest and his abs were, from an objective point of view, quite enticing- but the pose was tasteless, and he’d certainly be expelled if the dean of Dalton found out what he’d done to his school tie. 

The texts gradually got worse. It was true that Blaine’s replies were rather harmless compared to Sebastian’s, but the Dalton boy was very clear about his intentions with Kurt’s boyfriend.

Kurt spotted his own name in the texts as he scrolled. As he skimmed over Sebastian’s insults and placidly filed them away with the long list of things he had been called before, one thing was noticeably absent. **Blaine never told Sebastian to cut it out.** As he lowered the phone, the other boy had the decency to look properly guilty, at least.

Kurt looked back at him, his facial expression blank, masking the heartache beneath it.

“I never _did_ anything with him, you have to believe me,” Blaine pleaded.

“Oh, I do believe you,” Kurt replied. “Because I’m sure that if you had, Sebastian would not have wasted any time telling me all about it.”

Blaine fretted with his hands. “So… are we okay?” he asked timidly.

Kurt smiled without mirth. “No, we’re not okay, Blaine. I really don’t see how it can be _okay_ for you to accuse me of cheating over a few text messages when you keep naked pictures of other guys on your phone." 

"I didn’t _ask_ for those!” Blaine protested.

“But you didn’t delete them either,” Kurt countered. He pushed the phone back at Blaine. “Here. Take it and get out.”

Blaine took his phone but didn’t make any move to go. “What… what do you mean?” he asked hesitantly. “Are you… breaking up with me?”

Kurt raised his chin. “I guess I am. I just realised something, Blaine. If this-” he nodded at the phone for emphasis, “is your idea of _family-friendly_ , you’re not the kind of guy I want to raise a family with.”

Blaine had nothing to say at that. He gave Kurt one last, confused look, and left the room.


End file.
